Microprocessors generally include a variety of logic circuits fabricated on a single semiconductor integrated circuit (IC). These logic circuits typically include a processor core, memory, and other components. More and more high-end processors are now including more than one processor core on the same IC. For instance, multi-core processors feature architectures that implement multiple processor cores within a single IC.
Increased silicon efficiencies are now providing new opportunities for adding additional functionality into the processor silicon. As an example, applications are taking advantage of increased multi-threading capabilities realized from an increased number of processing cores in the same processor. Hence, it is becoming important to develop a conflict detection and resolution mechanism in order to detect and resolve a growing number of true address conflicts.